Heart
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: Seeing all and knowing all, Yog-Sothoth has been living a shut-in life, yet he understands perfectly what dire consequences feelings can bring about. Chased by Siegfried, he wants to stop it, before he finally falls. Short oneshot, BL


**A/N: coughIMBAAAACKcough (formerly Kimura Yumi 8"D)**

**Well, I've been spending my time making DMT fanart, I apologise qwq**

**Here's my very first DMT fanfiction (_which is obviously BL coughcoughcough_) Enjoy! ^w^**

* * *

**Heart**

**(c)** **Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved: **Siegfried the Hero (6*R Underworld) and Yog-Sothoth the One (6*R Otherworldly)

**Summary:**

Seeing all and knowing all, Yog-Sothoth has been living a shut-in life, yet he understands perfectly what dire consequences feelings can bring about. Chased by Siegfried, he wants to stop it, before he finally falls. Short oneshot, BL

**WARNING: If you're not comfortable with even the slightest bit of boyxboy *cough* the back button is there creis**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DMT nor the beauty of Sila and Spice's artworks *w* *shot***

* * *

"What do you want!?"

Yog-Sothoth turned around as he frowned at Siegfried, who had been following him for the past hour. Heck, he even followed him into the depths of a dark alley. As disturbing as it sounded, it seemed that he had been stalking the robe-clad man for at least a week. Goodness gracious, does this man really have nothing to do in his life?!

"I like you," Siegfried said for what seemed like the hundredth time ever since he started following the Otherworldly devil. "I'm in love with you." His face was firm, never wavering; it had the ability to make women around him swoon. And possibly men too. The Otherworldly devil could literally feel a vein popping out of his head as he shook his head in frustration.

"But I can't return your feelings!" Yog-Sothoth spluttered, brimming with annoyance and rage. "Are you crazy?! Two guys can't be together! And besides, aren't you supposed to be with Brynhildr?! Go and save her already, won't you!" Without waiting for the other devil's reply, he swung his head back and continued moving forward, shutting his ears out. He did not want to hear any more of the nonsense this knight was spouting. For goodness's sake! It was already embarrassing enough that he, who was known to be calm and composed in every situation, was now extremely riled up over a mere devil confessing his love for him. Gosh!

Yet, somehow, he had to admit, Siegfried's persistence was causing somewhere within him to ache badly. This small throb deep within his body was escalating ever since a few days ago, and in a flash, he already knew what it was, and he had already foreseen the future circumstances should he succumb to this particular disturbance that was trying its best to wrench the doors to his heart open. Try as he might, but he could do nothing but deny the truth, for he had his own sanity and his safety to keep, after all.

_But I can't be with him...! What would Contractor think of us when he sees the both of us here like this?!_

Besides... I foresee a bad omen if I give in...

Suddenly, he felt the Underworld devil's armoured fingers close around his arm. He let out a yelp of surprise and tried to pull away, but the knight's overwhelming strength proved his efforts futile.

"Listen, Yog - "

"Shut up!" Yog-Sothoth tried to punch Siegfried's face, but his fist made contact with thin air as the latter dodged the hit effortlessly. Even though it was natural for a magic inclined devil to lose to a physically inclined one, Siegfried's strength was too overpowering; he felt hopeless and lost like a beaten-up child. His body shook as the knight pinned his hands together with one hand, rendering him helpless.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Yog," Siegfried started as he looked straight into the said devil's eyes. "You should know my relationship with Brynhildr is _literally_ scripted; I didn't want it in the first place! You should know I want to be with you!" He squeezed the Otherworldly's hands so tightly that even the latter let out a low hiss. "You feel the same, don't you? I know, I just know you do!"

"I don't!"

"Stop denying! Anyone could clearly see that you harbour feelings for me! Even Contractor could point it out; everyone knows what you think, so what's there to hide?!"

"Why are you so persistent...?!"

"Because I love you!" the knight roared. "And nothing can change that!"

"... You...!"

Yog-Sothoth clenched his fists, before realising that it was already futile. He opened and closed his lips, unsure of what to say further.

_Since when had he become so vulnerable...?_

Assuming that the silence from the Outer God was consent, Siegfried hesitantly, but boldly took the next step and proceeded to wrap his arms around him. The second Yog-Sothoth felt the strong hold enclose around his body, he knew he could not escape. He could feel the tears pooling up in his eyes, his emotions on the verge of bursting out of his heart. The pain within him and the grip on his body was so overwhelmingly unbearable, he could do nothing but to let himself be embraced by the Underworld devil. He didn't want to admit it, but in that moment he affirmed that in his entire life, this was where he felt the most secure, at ease. If he could choose to freeze time, this would be it.

He was on the verge on setting his heart free, when a bloodied scene began to flash repeatedly in his mind, over and over. His vision began to turn scarlet as his head started to throb agonisingly. All he could feel was a burning sensation that continuously lapped him up with its hot rough tongue. All he could feel was pain, pain, and -

"... _NO_!"

Out of blinding pain, he unknowingly unleashed his power on Siegfried. The sudden appearance of a magic circle began to bathe the entire area in a hue of dark purple, before Yog-Sothoth heard the Underworld choke out an outcry of agony as spinal bone tails abruptly shot out of the ground, slashing him brutally. The impact of own power threw him backwards, slamming his body against a nearby wall. When he looked up, he saw a heavily injured Siegfried crouched towards the floor. The knight was panting heavily, with blood profusely pouring out of random gashes on his body.

A piercing scream ripped itself out of Yog-Sothoth's throat as the brutality of the scene before him began to rock his entire world. His hands grabbed at his hair and yanked at it as he fell helplessly on his knees. It was as if the energy had been completely drained from his body, his mind, his soul.

_What have I done?!_

How could I have... done this...?!

The very concept that he himself had done this to his own comrade, whom he treasured dearly, slowly seeped into his mind, eating away at his sanity. How could he do this?! To attack his own teammate, especially the fact that it was _Siegfried_, it was low of him...!

He watched the Underworld devil slowly staggering towards him through a crimson-tainted vision. Despite his unstable mind, he knew exactly the impending danger that loomed over Siegfried, and wasted no time to warn the latter.

"Get away from me!" he cried out in despair. "Please...!"

However, the knight shook his head stubbornly and continued to move forward, despite the fact that he was obviously in immense pain.

_No...!_

If he comes closer...

I...

The pain continued to consume him greedily, to the extent that he could hold it in no longer. His body shook violently as his innate powers instinctively surged forth, acting purely on his own impulsive emotions.

_I..._

Yog-Sothoth shook his own head obstinately in denial, letting his emotions get the better of him. Sharp spasms began to shoot through his body, piercing his nerves. With every scream of pain, tails would appear from nowhere, stabbing into Siegfried's body and letting more blood gush out. Before he knew it, the entire area was bathed in splatters of dense crimson. It was a horrific sight. Yet, he could still see the knight standing up, staggering, wobbling his way towards him.

_If he comes closer, I..._

I... I'll fall... for him...

Accompanying this very thought, he could see the future before him crystal clear through his supernatural eyes; a whole land that was heavily charred ebony black. The grass that once sprouted from the soil had been cruelly burnt into ashes. There was blood staining the soil, the dead bodies, everywhere. And in the middle of the field of corpses was...

... none other than Siegfried.

He could distinctly see himself standing before the knight's blood-stained body, his eyes cleansing the wounds that the enemy had inflicted on his face. He could see himself falling to his knees, letting out a loud long wail of agony. Everyone had been killed, except him.

_Why would he be spared?_

He knew if they got together, this sort of doom would await them. And he did not want Siegfried, the man whom he love so dearly, to die all because of his actions. He wanted to avert this fate as much as possible, but he is no god, so he could only -

_Wait..._

Did I just admit that I... love him...?

The realisation began to overwhelm him, causing him to wither away in shock, denial and terror. He let his heart loose, letting his inner powers take control of him in a moment of terror. He could not bring himself to face what troubles he would brew in the future, that will slowly lead to the other devil's eventual death. He hoped that by doing this in spite of him objecting to this cruelty, Siegfried would give up and turn back. That way he would have avoided the wrong end he had foreseen, and he would be glad that he is alive and breathing, even though he might have grown to hate him.

_Yet, why is he still crawling towards him?!_

"Stop, please..." Yog-Sothoth choked out. "I don't want you to die..."

Obviously not getting the gist, Siegfried winced in pain as he tried to pull himself forward. The dense crimson liquid was literally flooding, forming countless puddles and infinite bloodstains.

"Then admit your feelings..." he muttered. "Then I'll... stay away..."

"You won't get it! Just go away!"

Another flick of the spinal bone tail sent the knight crashing into the wall. The blood that flew out splattered heavily against the wall like a freshly painted mural. Despite the bruises, gashes and the overwhelming pain, Siegfried slowly stood up, but his unstable footing sent him tumbling onto the floor, earning an outcry of pain from him. Yog-Sothoth, barely holding his tears back, slowly and tauntingly walked towards the Underworld devil, his palm emanating a sinister glow of dense purple. More spinal bone tails began to surround him, especially circling around the growing energy ball that the Otherworldly devil knew would finish off the knight.

"... If you want to kill me, just do it."

"But... Just remember... I'll always love you, even if my soul is sold to Hades... Yog. Wherever I am... you know I'm always with you." He then shut his eyes, awaiting the immense pain from the person he love that would send him into the clutches of death.

But it didn't come.

Slightly shocked, the knight slowly opened his eyes in hesitance. Yog-Sothoth's hand was stopped in midair, the purple sphere crackling with an animate barrier of black thunder right before his eyes. The Otherworldly devil slowly relaxed his hand and let it fall limp by his side as he lowered his head, letting his black locks cover his face. The sinister energy dissipated into the thin air, blending into the atmosphere harmlessly. Siegfried stared at the Outer God in sheer disbelief as the latter stood still, motionlessly, silently.

"... Yog...?" he asked in concern. He watched the said devil's body tremble ever so slightly.

"... W-Why...?" the Otherworldly devil sobbed. "Why do I have to... be in love... with you...?" He looked up at Siegfried as he tried to wipe his tears, but the cascade never seemed to end. He exhaled sharply in sheer resignation, letting his tears fall as he looked up at the sky, avoiding the injured knight's gaze, but failed as he looked at the latter in genuine concern.

Siegfried smiled. "Finally, you admit it." He winced in pain as a sharp jolt from his wounds sent a zap of thunder up his nerves.

"Why didn't you give up...?! You could've died, you know!" Slowly, he raised a trembling hand, gesturing his spinal bone tails to wrap themselves around the injured knight and pull him up. When Siegfried could finally stand on his feet, with the aid of Yog-Sothoth's powers, he reached forward, taking the latter in a tight sticky embrace, disregarding his injuries altogether. A short cry of protest escaped from the Outer God's lips, but he quickly kept quiet as he felt Siegfried's warmth radiating from within.

_It was so bright, so strong..._

"Because... I wanted my feelings to get through you..." He smiled as he pulled back, looking at Yog-Sothoth straight in the eye. "And I wanted you to admit, too. Though, I think I went too far..." he added sheepishly.

"You _definitely_ went too far, you idiot!" the Outer God yelled as he buried his face in the Underworld's shoulder. "I really want to smack you right now, but you're injured..." He let his tears fall freely down his cheeks, expressing his remorse and sorrow. "I... I'm really sorry..." he sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Siegfried..."

A small chuckle resounded as the Underworld patted the other devil's head. "It's alright, Yog." He smiled through the blood that marred his face. "But tell me; why did you attack me? Did something bad happen...?"

"..." Yog-Sothoth's face was one of hesitance, and just one mere glance of it somehow made Siegfried's heart ache. He wanted the person he love to smile, to be free of worries. He watched the Otherworldly devil bite his lip silently, before he sighed and lowered his head in resignation.

"... Okay, I'll tell you..."

* * *

Siegfried stared at Yog-Sothoth in shock as he tried to register whatever he had just said in his mind. He knew Yog-Sothoth could read the future, but what the hell, him being killed, and the other crying for being the only one left alive in the massive killing...?

The Other God silently let his tears trickle down his cheeks furiously, his cheeks filled with heat and his eyes swollen. So that's why...

_If they had gotten together, such a fate would eventually befall upon them._

He could not bear to imagine how Yog-Sothoth, who had finally admitted his love for him, would be cruelly left alone, with no one left in the world to talk to. Surely that would be extremely lonely, immensely torturing, and overwhelmingly unbearable. His heart began to ache badly. If only they could live through it... If only they could change fate...

Then an idea hit him. Hard.

"I'm sure Contractor has a whole stash of revival potions for his devils." Siegfried chuckled as he patted Yog-Sothoth's head. "At least... when that day comes, you can use it on us," he suggested with a cheeky look on his face.

"I wish! But Contractor... he'll be dead... or gone missing..."

"Then there's nothing we can do." The knight looked into the Outer God's eyes. "But we can always look for an alternative way to help our dearest Contractor." He took the Otherworldly devil in his arms despite the pain. "I know it's tough, but we're gonna have to cherish the future days from now on..." He then leant in and lightly kissed the other male on the corner of his lips.

"W-Wha - ?!"

"I told you I love you, didn't I?" Siegfried's lips turned upwards into a smile. He pressed his forehead against Yog-Sothoth's, nuzzling his nose against the latter's. "No matter how hard things are going to get, I'll always love be by your side, I promise."

"You..." His voice trailed off as his lips were sealed by the knight's ones, marking the loss of his first. Losing himself in the mere affection in this subtle movement, Yog-Sothoth let his body succumb to Siegfried's addictive touch. As they let go, they looked in each other's eyes, before bursting into a series of chuckles and laughter.

As the Other God began to hold onto the injured knight while walking back to the city, he mysteriously smiled inwardly to himself. Despite the ominous event that would eventually rob them of their lives, somewhere in his mind, he could see a bright future, shining like a guiding light before him. He noticed tears had started streaming steadily down his face once more, but this time he paid no heed to them.

He was looking forward to the future days with Siegfried, reborn anew.

* * *

**End note: COUGH SEE THIS IS WHY I CANT WRITE FLUFF WHY**

Imightbewritingalemonforthiscough nvm you never saw anything

**Anyways I hope you've liked this! :"3**


End file.
